The Rogue Saints Return
by Blazing Sonic
Summary: 15 years after the first attack, the ninja gang from Kumogakure returns to Konohagure for revenge. This time, they're much stronger and really mean business. Can Naruto, the 5th Hokage, deal with these powerful foes again?
1. 15 Years Later

**This is the sequel of the Rogue Saints. I know there was another, but unfortunately, I had to delete it. I just lost interest in it. But hopefully, this story will make up for it. It should after all. Please note that I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Rogue Saints.**

**15 Years Later**

It has been 15 years since the Rogue Saints attacked Konohagure. The village was already having trouble recovering from when Orochimaru attacked with his Sound Ninja, but since the Rogue Saints, the recovery process was greatly lengthened. Still, the village has almost recovered from both disastrous attacks. The shinobi now are even stronger than before. Especially since the 12 little genin of the past are now 12 of the strongest shinobi of the village. And one of these 12 shinobi has become the Hokage three years ago: Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade ruled as Hokage for ten years before finally passing it down to Naruto in recognition of his strength and determination. Naruto, now 27 years old, has grown into a responsible man. Though he can still be a little impulsive, he's become the strongest Hokage in history. Most of the jutsu that he's seen during his past missions have been added to his knowledge.

Sakura, who is now the head of the Medical Corps, married Naruto around the time he was ordained the title of Hokage. Her healing skills even surpass Tsunade's and her superhuman strength makes her a tough combatant. Also, she is 6 months pregnant with Naruto's child. They're expecting to have a little girl.

Sasuke returned to Konohagure after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. He's in charge of the ANBU Black Ops. Since then, he's mastered the power of his Sharingan and even embraced the powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He's the second strongest shinobi of the village.

Ino is part of the Medical Corps with Sakura. She's second in charge and despite her rank, she acts like she's the leader instead of Sakura. She's quieted down compared to her younger self. She doesn't have any superhuman strength or anything, but her Mind Transfer and Mind Destruction jutsu makes her pretty tough.

Shikamaru is second in charge of the ANBU Black Ops. Most people think that he should be the leader due to his great intelligence. But he doesn't care much about being the leader or not. "It's quite a drag with all of that responsibility," he would say. That's right, even now he still says "What a drag…" Believe it or not, the quiet Shikamaru is engaged to the quirky Ino.

Choji is still the big guy he always was. Both his appetite and his body have gotten even bigger. Though it's hard to tell which took the greater increase. Just as he has gotten bigger, his great strength has greatly increased as well. Now, he's rid himself of his habit of having snack foods on him all the time. But now, he usually keeps something big, like a whole turkey.

Kiba and Akamaru are also part of the ANBU Black Ops. They work as the trackers of the force. So they aid in finding other rogue ninja. Though at times, they work as bounty hunters. Still living as a wild man and his dog, the duo tends to sleep in the trees to be at one with their animalistic pride.

Shino, the silent bug master, is another tracker of the ANBU Black Ops. He mostly serves as a spy and will sometimes help Kiba and Akamaru in their tracking missions. He's just as silent as ever, but now he's even stronger. Besides his parasitic beetles, he can also control any other insects that he wants. That makes him someone who's extremely crafty.  
Hinata has taken the title as the leader of the Hyuga Clan. Her father, Hiashi, has fallen ill and he left her in his place as the head of the family. She's still pretty modest like before, but she's grown a little bold. She even told Naruto how she felt even though he pretty much ignored her. Her Byakugan has grown stronger and her Taijutsu has greatly increased as well. She's now earned her father's full respect.

Neji serves as one of Naruto's personal bodyguards. His great skills have greatly surpassed any member of his family. Just as observant and calculative as ever, Neji also serves as Hinata's bodyguard. He greatly dedicated to both deeds and will do whatever it takes to succeed.

Rock Lee is Naruto's second bodyguard. His Taijutsu skills have been labeled as unmatched throughout the whole village. Even Neji has problems during their sparring matches. When Lee isn't guarding Naruto, he's teaching Taijutsu to the village genin outside of the academy. Now, Lee wears tons of weights under his clothes, but once he shed them off, look out!

Tenten is another ANBU agent. She totes many scrolls to summon her weapons. Despite her great skills, she gets into trouble once her weapons and scrolls are gone. She works better as an undercover agent.

With these 12 on the scene, Konohagure has been able to fend off any threat they've come up against. But there's one threat that might be even tougher than all of them combined: The Rogue Saints' Counterattack.

**There, I gave you a little opening. In the next chapter, the real story begins. So if you want action, click over to the next chapter.**


	2. They're Back

**Like I said, the real story begins now.**

**They're Back**

Naruto is sitting in his office, filing tons of paperwork.

"Gee, being Hokage really isn't as fun as I thought," pouted the 27 year-old man.

He's been at it for hours and his body was getting stiff and sore. Normally, he would've used the teleportation jutsu that was invented by his late father, but he was in no position to do so at the moment. Outside of his office, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru stood still. They were asked by Sakura to keep an eye on her husband and make sure he finished his work. With their unique skills, any move Naruto makes will be detected whether through chakra signature or body scent.

"Sakura can be such a kill-joy!" he said as he angrily signed more papers.

Suddenly, the door opens and Neji walks in.

"Nice try, Lord Hokage," said the white-eyed man.

"What do you mean, Neji? I'm just signing papers like I've been doing for the past 5 hours," Naruto chuckles weakly.

"I saw how your chakra network has changed its flow. You were getting ready to teleport. Well, that won't happen," Neji said as he points behinds Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to find Kiba and his giant dog, Akamaru. Kiba stood with a big grin as Akamaru pants.

"Even if you did leave, we would've tracked you down. So there's no need to try anything, bonehead," said the beast man.

"Hey, I'm Hokage! You shouldn't call me a bonehead!" Naruto shouts.

Akamaru snarls and slowly approached Naruto. Naruto slowly stepped back. He knew that Akamaru didn't like it when someone yells at Kiba.

"Easy, Akamaru," Kiba commands pets the dog. "Now, get back to your filing, Naruto,"

"That's Lord Naruto!" corrected the young Hokage.

Then out of nowhere, a rock smashed through the window behind his desk.

"Lord Hokage, are you alright?" Neji asked out of concern.

"Of course. It's nothing. But still, what was that?" Naruto asked as he looked among the broke glass.

Akamaru found the rock and pick it up with his mouth. He went back Kiba and dropped it in his hand.

"A rock…with a piece of paper wrapped around it," Kiba said as he tried to unwrap the paper off of the rock.

He took a second to read the note and hands it to Neji.

"Look outside of the window," Neji read aloud.

"The window?" both men said in unison.

Then they noticed that Naruto had disappeared. They looked around and finally heard someone outside. They ran to the window and looked outside. They found Naruto waving to them from the ground below.

"See you, guys! I'm off to do something fun!" he yelled to them before dashing off.

He only took a few steps before abruptly stopping in his tracks. He found that his path was being blocked by his pregnant spouse, Sakura. She never approved of Naruto's constant skipping out. But ever since she became pregnant, she becomes ruthless when she sees her childish husband neglecting his duty.

"Hello, dear…" Naruto says in a quivering voice.

"Naruto…" she angrily grumbles.

Naruto slowly steps back, careful not to make any sudden movements. Sakura can be a madwoman, and he didn't want to do anything to incur her wrath.

"I was just going to get some groceries…" he tried to lie out of this.

Sakura just cracked her knuckles as her green eyes remained glued to him.

"I'm gonna give you two options: You can either get your ass back into that office, or your face will be smeared across the Hokage Mountains!" she said as she popped each knuckle.

"Heh heh…I'll take the first one. So I'll see you in the office, okay? Just calm down, babe…" Naruto lightly chuckles.

That was it. Sakura went off on him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" she yelled as she clobbered him and sent him flying across the village.

Naruto skids through the ground until something finally stops him. It felt like someone stopped him with their foot. He looks up to see a big fellow with red hair. He noticed that the temperature went up the second he laid eyes on this guy.

"Hey, thanks a lot," he smiled as he gets up.

The man smirks and lifts his foot up over Naruto's face.

"Don't you thank me just yet!" he threatened.

In a second, he stomp the ground underneath. Luckily, Naruto disappeared in an instant before the man began to move.

"Damn! Missed!" the man cursed out.

"Thank goodness. That would've been fatal…" Naruto said as he reappeared behind the man.

Naruto laid a single hand on the man's shoulder and the giant was brought to his knees. He was release his immense chakra into the strangers' body to cause his body to fail him.

"Lord Hokage!" called Neji as he, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura approached.

"My lord, are you alright?" he asked as he arrived at the scene.

"Yeah. Thanks to this guy. But then he suddenly attacks me, but it's all under control now," Naruto replied.

Akamaru barks and growls, trying to catch Kiba's attention.

"You're right, boy. This guy does smell familiar…" he said to his pet.

"He looks familiar too," Sakura added.

"Alright, buddy. Spill it! Who are you?"

"I don't have to answer that…" the man smiled. "But my dearly siblings will!"

That caught everyone by surprise as three more shinobi appeared behind Naruto. They all looked familiar. One was a man with blue hair. He carried a giant jug of water on his back. The water constantly bubbled and splashed around even though nothing was causing it. The other was a white-haired woman who was a little shorter to the blue-haired man. Each time she breathed, you could see what looked like frost being exhaled. Just being around her, you could feel a little chill in the air. The last was a man with long blonde-hair and he was a little taller than the other two. His presence was ferocious and so were his blue eyes. As he glared at the opposing shinobi, his body sparked with lightning and a terrible sensation washed throughout the group.

"We meet again," said the blonde man.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"Allow us to show you," the blue-haired man offered as he made a hand sign.

"Water-Style: Water Senbon jutsu!"

The water sloshed violently before spurting out of the jug. As it washed over the area, it fired little blasts of water. The blasts were aiming at Sakura,

"Look out!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sakura and leapt out of the way.

The man smiled and then focused the blasts on the fleeing Naruto. Naruto ducked, dodged, bobbed, and darted to evade the jutsu.

"He's gotten better. Looks like you could use a little help, brother," said the woman as she held up a hand sign.

"Ice-Style: Icicle Rain!"

The sky darkened and then icicles rained furiously from above. This justu was a lot faster than the previous one. Naruto couldn't dodge this one. He puts Sakura down and made a hand sign.

"I'll just have to fight then! Fire-Style: Fireball jutsu!"

He blasts a fireball into the base of the clouds and stopped the Icicle Rain.

"Naruto! The Water Senbon!" Kiba yelled out.

Naruto looked to see the senbon closing in. They were too close to dodge this time, so he braced himself. Luckily, Neji jumped in.

"Gentle Fist: Rotation!"

He furiously spun around and blocked the Water Senbon.

"Let's see them try this!" said the red-haired man as he rose to his feet.

"Phoenix Pile-Driver!" he yelled as he charged the group at high speed.

He didn't get too far before being intercepted.

"Beast Mimicry: Fang-Over-Fang!"

Kiba and Akamaru drilled their way into the man and sent him skidding back. He slid to his group and fell on the blue-haired man and white-haired woman.

"Nice going, guys," Naruto thanked as he helped his pregnant wife up.

"No problem. Those guys aren't so tough!" Kiba smirked as he rubs Akamaru's head.

"Indeed. They had some great techniques, but they weren't much of a match," Neji added.

Out of the blue, a lightning bolt struck Neji. It was so sudden that no one knew what happened until they saw the Hyuga man lying on the ground.

"Neji! Neji!" Naruto calls and runs to his side.

Sakura knelt down to check on him.

"He's out," she said.

Naruto clenched his fist as he glared at the group.

"What the hell did you guys do!?"

"A Lightning Bolt jutsu. Don't you remember?" asked the blond-haired man.

He approached Naruto as his eyes turned yellow and activated some weird change.

"I know it's been a long time, but you should at least recognize this," he said as his yellow eyes gleamed.

"Oh no…!" Sakura said in between pants. "You're Seiryu!"

Seiryu nods in confirmation.

"The Rogue Saints are back for revenge!" he exclaimed.

**Now the enemies made their debut. The action starts soon, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**


	3. The Saint's Boast

**Now I have a little more time to continue this story. It's a long chapter, so I apologize to all of you with short attention spans.**

**The Saint's Boast**

"Hey, where do you want me to take Neji?" asked Kiba as he loaded the KO-ed shinobi on Akamaru's back.

"Take him to the hospital. The power from Seiryu's jutsu is much more severe than it appears," Sakura instructed.

"And I was just getting started. Unlike in our first encounter, the Lightning Bolt jutsu is my weakest and cheapest jutsu. I barely use any of my chakra when I use it now," Seiryu boasted.

"Yeah, and we've gotten stronger too!" Byakko added.

"So do as your pink-haired whore said and get that trash off the field!" Genbu mocked.

"What!? Damn you, bastard…!" Kiba snarled as Akamaru growled.

"Kiba, stop! Take Neji to the hospital! We'll take care of these chumps!" Naruto assured.

Kiba calmed down, hopped on top of Akamaru, and then the dog leapt away.

"You better watch yourself, 'Hokage'!" Kiba called out as he disappeared behind the 3 story tall buildings.

"Now that they're out of the way, I can take this seriously without hurting anyone," Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"It's been years…right, Uzumaki?" Seiryu smirked.

"Yeah, it's been 15 years since last time," Naruto smirked backed.

Seiryu took out a sword and pointed it to the young, blond-haired man.

"We'll have our revenge!" he stated.

"Why?!" Sakura blurted out, catching everyone else's attention.

"Why are you attacking us again?! I thought you guys weren't gonna do anymore bad stuff!"  
Seiryu took a second to think of it. Hen he looked back at his siblings who also were trying to think of an answer. During this, Naruto could tell something was up. It was just a strange feeling he had about their response. Normally, someone would automatically answer a question like that, but these guys had to think of why they're doing wrong again.

"Oh, yeah! We did turn good, but it didn't work out or us," Suzaku finally answered.

"So here we are on the path of murdering again," Genbu added.

"Hence our presence here. We want revenge for what happen all those years ago!" added Byakko.

"Yeah, what they said," Seiryu smiled nervously.

Naruto frowned and walked up to the blond-haired man's face. He stared into Seiryu's yellow eyes.

"Naruto, be careful!" Sakura called out. She knew what happens when someone makes eye contact with Seiryu while his Seiryugan is active.

"I don't buy it," Naruto finally said.

"What?" Seiryu blinked.

"If I remember right, the Seiryugan has an auto-Genjutsu effect," Naruto answered.

"And your point?" Genbu asked as he ran up in between Naruto and Seiryu, getting into Naruto's face.

"If I look him in the eye, I'm suppose to have terrible nightmares that slowly eats at my chakra," Naruto answered.

"So?"

"So…if he was serious, then he would've activated that function of his kekkei genkai,"

Suzaku cracked his knuckles and marched forward.

"A wise guy, huh? Well, we'll show you!" he threatened as he rushed Naruto.

"_He's not very smart,"_ Naruto thought as he jumped out of Suzaku's path at the last second.

"Suzaku! Stop it!" Seiryu called out fiercely.

Suzaku stopped dead in his tracks and looked back with an apologetic look.

"Kyuubi-boy is mine! He's way out of your league and you know that," Seiryu told him.

"Sorry, bro," Suzaku replied with his head lowered.

"You're such a neanderthal," Byakko said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nice call, sis," agreed Genbu with crossed arms.

"You guys are just a bunch of clowns!" Naruto interjected.

"Why's that?" Seiryu asked the blonde man.

"The time you spend joking around and making wise cracks like some 3rd rate anime, you could be attacking me all at once instead. I mean, hello! It's four against one!"

"True, but we don't play that way," Genbu assured.

"Not anymore, at least," Byakko added.

"We're much stronger now, so attacking in pack would be a bit of a childish move at this point," Suzaku added on.

"Besides, I'm the only one that'll fight you. Due to the power of the Kyuubi dwelling inside of you, my dear siblings won't last long. So I'm the only one that's up to par with you," Seiryu concluded as he sheathed his sword.

"Naruto! Something really doesn't seem right about them!" Sakura warned.

"Well, excuse us for coming here with somewhat refined ways, pinky!" Byakko responded as she got into Sakura's face.

From there, the girls started arguing and the guys didn't want to risk being caught up in this battle of sassy comebacks.

"At least my hair color doesn't signify advanced age!" Sakura shouts in Byakko's face.

"Hey, for your information, I'm 31! And at least my hair color doesn't signify being prissy and fragile!" Byakko shouts back.

"Of course I'm fragile now! I'm pregnant!" Sakura shouts again.

"Speaking of which, Sakura. Relax or it'll be bad for the baby," Naruto finally tried to break it up.

"Yeah, Byakko. This is no time for a cat-fight!" Seiryu called to his sister.

"BUTT OUT!!!" both girls exclaimed.

Seiryu snapped his fingers, which signaled Suzaku to go grab his sister and bring her back to the gang. Suzaku succeeded in bringing back a furious, struggling Byakko who was still screaming insults at the pregnant Sakura. Suzaku put her down next to Seiryu, where he tugged on her arm and whispered something into her ear. After that, she calmed down and was all devious smiles again.

"Sorry, for that," Byakko apologized.

"Anyway, we're here to take attack the village! So…SCATTER, SAINTS!!!" Seiryu exclaimed.

With that, the four ninjas disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Sakura asked her husbamd.

"Knowing them, they went off into four different directions like last time," Naruto replied.

"That's right. Genbu to the north, Byakko to the west, Suzaku to the south, and Seiryu to the east," he said as he looked in each direction.

"Still…" Sakura started. "Something didn't seem right. They could've all attack you when they had the chance,"

"Yeah. Seiryu's incredibly tough on his own. But then if you add his brothers and sister into the fray, I would've been quickly overpowered. Even if I beat him in a one-on-one fight, I wouldn't be in any condition to even take on Genbu: the weakest of the group," Naruto admitted.

"Yet they knew it. But they didn't act on it," Sakura added.

"Plus, I could sense something odd. Their intentions…they were serious, but not serious at the same time," Naruto as he scratched his head in confusion.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Sakura gasped.

"Not to us, but to them, it does. What the hell is up with them?" Naruto wondered.

"Did you also notice how Byakko calmed down after Seiryu whispered something into her ear?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, that was incredibly weird. Whatever is going on, the point is that we have to stop them. We have to gather Konoha's best shinobi in order to fend these guys off!"

After that was said, the sky changed all around the village.

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Meanwhile, from the highest buildings found in the north, south, east, and west sides of the village, the Rogue Saints stand coldly. Each were armed with hand signs and a fierce look on their faces. It showed how focus they were for their next move.

"Ready!" the four called out loudly.

"Good! Activate the jutsu!" Seiryu yelled.

"Ninja Art! Saint Quad Barrier jutsu!" they all exclaimed.

In seconds, four pillars of light appeared. Each light beam enshrouded one of the four ninjas, forming a barrier for each of them. Then they each made another hand sign, but these signs differed from each other. In other words, each shinobi had their own signs.

"Saint Quad Barrier…Genbu!" Genbu shouts. His barrier turned blue and it started to rain on the inside.

"Saint Quad Barrier…Byakko!" Byakko shouts. Her barrier turned white and it started to snow on the inside.

"Saint Quad Barrier…Suzaku!" Suzaku shouts. His barrier turned red and the sun's rays were intensified inside it.

"Saint Quad Barrier…Seiryu!" Seiryu shouts. His barrier turned yellow and then lightning streaked across the sky on the inside.

"What type of jutsu is this!?" Naruto called out to them, but to no avail.

"Now, barrier spread!!!" the four shinobi exclaimed.

The four barriers spread and covered the village in whatever weather disaster each one brought. With the outer perimeter covered, the barriers started coming at each other. In seconds, all four barriers met at the center of the village, and the jutsu was complete.

"It's raining over here now!" Sakura said as she tried to find cover from the rain. Pregnant women shouldn't be out in it after all.

"Such a freaky jutsu. Whatever it actually does, I don't think it's good," Naruto concluded.

**You think, Naruto? Whatever the Saints do is never good. Anyway, that's the end for this chapter. Next chapter will explain…well, more stuff about the story. Happy reading!**


	4. The Plan of Attack

**Important announcement: The next chapter is up. That is all.**

**The Plan of Attack**

After the Rogue Saints performed some bizarre barrier jutsu, Naruto assembled the greatest shinobi that was available. In other words, the Konoha 12 were the only ones available. The problem was that only a few of them were there at the moment: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Lee. Tsunade left the village after Naruto took over as Hokage. Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, and the rest of the Konoha 12 were out on missions, while Kurenai retired the life of a shinobi to raise her child. And since Jiraiya, Asuma, and Shizune were dead at this point, Naruto had to make do with what was available. They were gathered in his office by the Hokage Mountains, where rain was pouring down non-stop.

In order to get a better analysis of this jutsu, Naruto asked Hinata to use her Byakugan to scan the whole barrier surrounding the village.

"Any luck, Hinata?" Naruto asked the Hyuga woman.

"No, not just yet," she replied as she tried to focus even harder.

Naruto turned his attention to Shino. Since Shino's bugs were sensitive to nature and shinobi mischief, so he was just as great as Hinata for gathering info at this moment.

"How about you, Shino?" he asked the strange man.

"No. Their jutsu has my bugs riled up," Shino responds.

Meanwhile, Sakura went into the file cabinet and got some old papers. They were in a folder that wasn't thick at all. In fact, there were only four sheets of paper in there.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto blurts out in anger.

"This was all we had from when we last fought them. Wasn't much to tell anyway," Sakura replied as she smacked the folder in his face.

Naruto snatched the folder from her, which prompted Sakura to smack him with her hand this time, leaving a handprint on the side of his face. Naruto opened the folder and took out the papers and he began reading them.

"Genbu, the youngest of the Rogue Saints. Subject is the most cunning of the group and he uses Water-style jutsu. His tactics involves using defense and then turns it into offense. His defense tactics are a lot like Gaara's," he read.

"A lot like Gaara's Absolute Defense?" Lee questioned.

"Yes, the water he carries is used as his shield and his sword, just like Gaara's sand," Hinata answered.

Naruto started the read the next page.

"Byakko, the third-born of the Rogue Saints. Subject uses Ice-style jutsu, so she may have the kekkei genkai, Hyoton. She's the harshest of the group and her jutsu can be just as harsh. Despite that, she can be incredibly caring when it comes to her brother, Seiryu,"

Just hearing Byakko's name drove Sakura mad. She grabbed a pillow and tore it to shreds.

"That whore…!!!" she growled as she clenched her fist so tight that her hand looked like it was going to burst. She was thinking about when Byakko froze her with her Severe Frozen Tomb jutsu when they met for the first time.

"Easy, Sakura…You're still pregnant, you know," Naruto reminded her, trying not to get on her bad side again.

"I am like Sakura. I would like to try my hand with Byakko again. This time, I win be victorious," Lee said as he tried to look dramatic.

"You calm down too, Bushy-brow," Naruto said to the Bruce Lee rip-off.

Naruto moved on to the next page.

"Hey, Bushy-brow! You may want to hear this," he called out to Lee, before he started reading.

"Suzaku, the second-born of the Rogue Saints. Subject uses Fire-style jutsu and is an expert in Taijutsu. He's the muscle of the group, so he can lift and crush lots of things with ease. He can be hotheaded, gullible, and over-confident, so it's very easy for him to make a mistake in a battle,"

All Lee heard was 'Taijutsu expert' and then he rushed over to Naruto, knocked him over, and grabbed Suzaku's page. He was ogling the page as he just stared at the phrase 'Taijutsu expert'. He had that certain gleam in his eye, meaning his attention has been totally caught.

"I change my mind. I will fight Suzaku instead. Sakura can deal with Byakko," he said as he stuffed the page into one of the pockets on his vest.

"Hell, yeah!!!" Sakura bellowed as she pound her knuckle into her open hand.

"Hell, no!!!" Naruto yelled back as he got back in his chair.

He got the papers together and then flipped to Seiryu's page. His eyes widened as he saw all of the info on the page.

"The oldest and strongest of the Rogue Saints. Uses of Lightning-style and owns the self-dubbed, mysterious, visual kekkei genkai, Seiryugan. Its primary function is to predict moves and provide defense and counter measures in a split second. Its secondary function is to cast a powerful genjutsu that's able to immobilize and sap the victims' chakra. The most dreaded fact of this shinobi is the fact he harbors two demons that can fuse into one incredibly powerful demon. Due to his powerful kekkei genkai and his inner demons, he's somewhat unstable and liable to lose control and change into his demon forms. While in said forms, he gains access to Earth-style. Also, he gains a weakness to Water and Ice jutsu. Neither demons are among the tailed-beasts,"

Naruto sat back and remembered how Seiryu turned the whole attack out of whack. What started as trying to save Konoha turned into trying to save the world. Sure he was the Hokage and he was able to defeat him back then, but now could be different. Seiryu's obviously much stronger than before. Just by telling from his chakra, Seiryu could've beaten the Akatsuki with ease. Seiryu was clearly the most powerful ninja Naruto would've ever met. Then he thought of how they Rogue Saints were acting a little strange, as though they weren't serious when they clearly were. But he decided to leave that for later. It wasn't that big of a deal at the moment.

"Got it!" exclaimed a voice, snapping Naruto back to reality to see a worried look on Hinata's face.

"Got what?" Naruto asked as he leapt from his chair with anxiety.

"Their jutsu. It's a powerful barrier jutsu that's been divided into four different barriers," the Hyuga replied.

"And?"

"Each barrier has a certain weather condition. It's raining here in the north. In the west, there's a pretty bad blizzard. The south is going under a drought-like condition. And the east is being ravaged with a terrible lightning storm,"

"The way it sounds, these guys are gonna use this jutsu to destroy the whole village," Shino said.

"Pretty much," Hinata nods.

"Anything else?" asked Sakura.

"Well, in order for the barrier to work, each of them has to produce a steady amount of chakra. Each one has a lot of chakra, so at this rate, the village won't see tomorrow," Hinata explained.

"Wait, there's more," Shino intervened.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Despite the great flow of chakra that's been scaring my bugs, they're telling me that the Saints' chakra signatures have changed. It's like they've completely become one with their respected barriers,"

"Damn! This is getting worse with each passing second. Hinata, could you take another look, please?" Naruto asked.

"Right. Byakugan!"

Hinata looked through her almost 360 degree of sight. She spotted the foes, but she saw how their chakra flow changed.

"I see them. Their chakra… Shino's right. They have blended with the barriers. I think they're trying to mask themselves so that if we try to find them, they can come up undetected and ambush us," Hinata confirmed.

Naruto stood there and folded his arms. He had to analyze the situation. It's what all of the past Hokage did before they made a plan of attack, so now he had to do it. This would be the first attack he had to lead the village through, which made him nervous. And what's worse was that some of his best shinobi were gone, and that made him even more of a nervous wreck. Finally, the best plan that could make at the moment came into mind.

"Okay, we'll have to split up. I'll assign you each to which one of those creeps you would do best against," he said as everyone gathered around him.

"Except you, Sakura. You stay back just in case someone gets hurt," he said in an amused tone as he noticed the look in her eyes. He wasn't going to risk hers or the baby's safety.

"Hinata, you'll take on Genbu. You were able to beat him before, so you should be able to do so again,"

"But I'll need Neji's help. It would take a lot of chakra to overload Genbu's Water Field jutsu. A lot more than I have on my own," Hinata said in discouraged tone.

"I know, but you're all we have at the moment. Neji's in the hospital, so you have to do it," Naruto told her.

Though she didn't think she could do it on her own, she agreed to take the blue-haired water expert on. Naruto turned his attention to Shino.

"Shino, you and I would have to team up on Byakko," he said.

"Team up, you say?" Shino asked.

"Yeah. She's smart and strong, while you're smart and I'm strong. With our combined skills, we should be able to overpower her. Plus, she's afraid of bugs, so you're the perfect match for her," Naruto explained.

Shino just shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Naruto turned to Lee.

"You'll fight Suzaku. He's strong, but slow…both physically and mentally. You're strong, fast, and have a good head on your shoulders. So just like you wanted, Suzaku is yours,"

"Yahoo!" Lee cheered as he jumped up and then made a thumbs' up with that slick, gleaming smile of his.

"What about Seiryu?" Sakura asked.

"We'll deal with him last. It would take us all to beat him," Naruto answered.

"Count me in too," said a voice.

Everyone looked to see Kiba and Akamaru standing in the office doorway.

"Neji's alright. He'll be in for a couple hours, but hopefully he'll be in fighting condition. After all, we do have four bastards trying to destroy our home," Kiba told the group.

"Good to hear. Look, I think you should go with Hinata. She'll need some muscle to break through Genbu's defenses. That's where you and Akamaru come in," Naruto explained.

"Fine with me, I'll make them pay for what they did to Neji," Kiba said with his fist trembling with anger and Akamaru growling in the background.

"Now that we know the plan, let's give them hell!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!!!" shouted the room full of people.

**Next chapter is when the action starts. Will any of the other shinobi show up in this fic? You'll never know unless you click the forward arrow button on the bottom right of the page.**


	5. Genbu of the North

**Now that I have more time, on with the story!**

**Genbu of the North**

Moments after the meeting, the ninja that had gathered at the Hokage Mountains split up to battle against the opposing shinobi they were assigned to. Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru to Genbu. Rock Lee to Suzaku. Naruto and Shino to Byakko. And then when they were done, they would all gang up on Seiryu.

Since Genbu happened to be around the Hokage Mountains, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were able to find in no time. As they were able to get him in sight, the rain became heavier and more violent.

"Man, we got to beat him quick or we'll drown!" Kiba said as he covered his face. The rain was so heavy that it was beginning to hurt a little bit.

"Kiba, we have to be careful. Genbu can control the water, so he could attack us at all sides if he wants," Hinata warned.

"She's right, you know," intervened Genbu.

He floated down in a barrier of water. His trademark jutsu: the Water Field.

"I could and would control the water and attack you from all sides, but that would be boring. Too decisive," he smirked.

"I want to play with you before finishing you off. So shall we begin?"

He made a hand sign, signaling the leaf shinobi that it was time to fight.

"Water-style! Water Shark jutsu!"

Thanks to the rain, many Water Sharks formed in mid-air. It was unbelievable that Genbu could summon so many at once.

"Crap!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Get them, my pets!" Genbu commands.

The sharks roared and charged the opposing ninja. They circled them and it quickly became a merry-go-round of sharks.

"What are they doing? They're not attacking. Hinata, can you check it out?" Kiba asked Hinata.

Hinata nods and activated her Byakugan. She scanned the circled terrors and noticed something about their chakra flows. Instead of individual chakra signatures from each shark, it was just a big, swirling torrent of chakra.

"He's not gonna use individual attacks, he's preparing for an even bigger attack!" Hinata confirmed.

"Damn girl! You blew the whistle on me again! Oh well…" Genbu said as he made another hand sign.

"This is a new jutsu I made. Hope you like it. Water-Style! Dancing Whirlpool jutsu!" he exclaimed.

The sharks became a giant whirlpool that surround the team and finally engulfed them its giant vortex. Genbu started to sway his body around, making the whirlpool move along with him. In a way, it really was dancing. It was a terrible sight to see. The leaf shinobi swirled all around in the suffocating death ride of aquatic mayhem. Out of them all, it seemed that Hinata had more of a problem. Something had to be done soon or Hinata would die before they could even fight back.

Kiba finally came up with a plan and signaled Akamaru to follow his lead. They tried as fast as they could to get to the center of the whirlpool. They had to move fast or Hinata wouldn't make it. They were able to make it to the center and with a hand sign, Akamaru held onto Kiba's leg.

"_Man Beast Combination: Double-Head Wolf!"_ Kiba shouted in his mind.

They both changed into the giant two-headed wolf.

"_Wolf Fang-Over-Fang!"_

In that form, the wolf spun around furiously, but in the opposite direction of where the whirlpool was spinning. They combined the attack to make it even stronger and more effect, and dispersed the whirlpool in seconds.

"What the hell!?" Genbu gasped.

The duo quickly spun over and caught Hinata, dropped her off on the ground to recuperate, and were headed straight for Genbu.

"I don't think the Water Field could take something like that!" he said frantically as he made another hand sign.

But it was too late. Kiba and Akamaru scored a blow through the Water Field and nailed Genbu directly. Apparently, it wasn't too late for Genbu. He pulled off a Water Clone at the last second and escaped damage. The Wolf Fang-Over-Fang finally spun out and the transformation ended, leaving a tired Kiba and Akamaru.

"Damn him! He tricked us!" Kiba panted.

He looked around but only saw the town landscape being drenched in rain. He tried to pick up on his scent, but it was like Genbu disappeared completely.

"Akamaru, please tell me you can smell him," Kiba said in a hopeful tone.

Akamaru just whined, meaning that he couldn't find Genbu either.

"Kiba…" breathed an out-of-breath Hinata.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry. I should've checked up on you first before trying to find Genbu," he apologized.

"It's alright, Kiba. Besides I can see him, but you won't believe what I'm about to tell you," said the Hyuga woman.

"It can't be that bad," Kiba smiled with a beat of a nervous twitch.

"It is. Genbu was somehow able to disperse himself into the rain. I can see bits and pieces of his chakra in some of the raindrops. It's like he became the rain completely!"

"_Damn! I can't stand this girl! She's able to see me through that damned kekkei genkai of hers. Well, I'll have to take care of that,"_

The rain intensified a bit as Genbu formulated his next move. Then suddenly, something sparkled in the rain.

"Water-Style! Water Senbon jutsu!"

Out of the rain, sharp projectiles of water fired from many different directions.

"It was a matter of time until he did something like this!" Kiba said as he dodged the projectiles.

They seem to be more focused on Kiba and Akamaru while Hinata stood and watched. She was still scanning the area with her Byakugan, trying to see if Genbu would appear out of the rain. Unknown to her, Genbu was about to appear, but not anywhere within her sight. Genbu had partially reformed on the ground behind her. His head, in a watery form, scanned the unsuspecting woman.

"_Now, if I did my research correctly, the Byakugan has a blind spot somewhere around back of the wielder. Somewhere between the shoulders and the neck,"_ Genbu thought to himself.

He took his time to try to find the blind spot. In a matter of seconds, he remembered where it was.

"_There! A tiny spot between the neck and left shoulder-blade!"_

Genbu's head began to rise as the rest of his body started to form from the rain. He slowly crept up to avoid making any noise that would alert Hinata.

"_Now's my chance!"_ he thought as he took out a kunai and readied to attack.

At that moment, Akamaru popped up behind Genbu and bit the blue-haired man on the arm that was holding the kunai.

"What the-!? Let go, mutt! How the hell did you get behind me!?" Genbu struggled as he tried to break the dog's grip.

Genbu looked over to where his was launching his Water Senbon attack. He saw that Kiba and Akamaru were still dodging the attack: that is, until both team members burst into smoke.

"Son of a bitch! A Clone jutsu!" he grumbled though clenched teeth as Akamaru tried to subdue him.

"Hey!" Kiba called out as he walked out of an alley.

"That wasn't any regular Clone jutsu. It was the Shadow Clone jutsu. Naruto taught me that after he became Hokage. It worked out pretty well. Especially since we used the Tunneling Fang to burrow by you without you noticing, it worked even better than expected,"

Kiba took out a food pill and advanced next to Hinata. He placed the pill in the girls' hand.

"Hinata, you know what to do. And this food pill will help you. Go ahead, swallow it," Kiba told her.

"Thanks, Kiba. It's about time that we end this, right?" she said as she held the pill to her mouth.

"Foolish morons. You haven't beaten me yet. I'm more powerful than you think!" Genbu shouted as he still tried to break Akamaru's grip.

"Whatever, Genbu. Time to finish this!" Hinata replied as she plopped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it in seconds.

Genbu's eyes widened as he felt Hinata's chakra rise explosively. He didn't look so confident now.

"Now! Gentle Fist! Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

"Wait!"

Hinata took her stance and then charged with her palms open to attack. Genbu struggled more frantically and then he was finally able to get Akamaru to let go. He had to try and defend himself somehow, so he formed a familiar hand sign.

"Water-Style: Water Field jutsu!"

"2 Palms!"

The Water Field appeared just in the nick of time to block her first attack. He smiled in success, but he knew there was more to come. But if he survived the whole attack, then the Water Field would've absorbed the chakra she released and blow it back at her.

"4 Palms!"

Hinata struck the water barrier four more times. Genbu's field obviously absorbed the blows and showed no signs of instability.

"8 Palms!"

Now the field started to bubble. Genbu's smug face turned to more of a 'What the hell!?' expression.

"16 Palms!"

The field became more unstable. Genbu looked like he was staring into the eyes of death, and surely he was if he couldn't withstand this attack.

"32 Palms!"

Now the field was leaking chakra and Genbu was feeling the recoil of all of the stored up chakra.

"64 Palms!"

"I've got to survive this! Water Field Expansion!"

Genbu's Water Field expanded, almost doubling in size and defensive power.

"Try and break through this, Hyuga!" Genbu dared her.

"Gladly!" retorted Hinata as she charged for the final attack.

She struck the barrier, releasing even more powerful bursts of chakra into it. But this time, the barrier stood strong. Obviously showing that it increased in defense strength.

"Hahaha! Told you that I've changed! You can't match the strength of Genbu! Only Seiryu can break even my most powerful Water Field jutsu! You're only facing it at 60% of its full power!" Genbu laughed and taunted.

"Now, to destroy you!" he stated as he made a hand sign.

"Witness another new trick that my Water Field can do!"

The Water Field shined a blue light, and then six tentacles made of water extended from the field.

"What the hell are you up to!?" Kiba asked in a freaked out tone.

"Unlike how I was last time, I have better control of the Water Field. So besides just blowing you away with you own chakra, I can use the chakra to power up my own attacks," Genbu smirked as he made another hand sign.

"Water-Style! Water Dragon Whip jutsu!"

The tentacles started to whip out and lashed the leaf ninja. The attacks were fast and relentless, Genbu surely wasn't going to let up. Each strike drew blood, the more blood drawn, the more vulnerable to death they became. Genbu could've used another jutsu to infiltrate their bodies and blow them up from the inside. Eventually, the attack stopped and the tentacles withdrew into the Water Field. Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru fell to their knees as blood dripped from their open wounds. Genbu watched as the three struggled to get up and fight back.

"Looks like I'm the victor today!" Genbu smiled as he held his hands to the pouring sky.

"I, Genbu of the North, am superior to you pathetic shinobi of Konohagure! Not just me, but the whole team of the Rogue Saints are the most powerful ninja in history! We can't be beaten!" he yelled to the heavens as the rain poured down even harder.

"Damn…" Kiba choked.

"I can't believe this. I was sure he would've gone down," Hinata panted as her vision blurred.

Both shinobi were really suffering from their blood lost. To make it worse, the rain helped make the blood run faster. It wouldn't have taken much longer until they bled to death.

"Now…" Genbu started off as he made a few quick hand signs.

"Gentle Fist!" cried out a random voice.

Genbu stopped right in his tracks. He looked around and saw nothing. He looked back down at Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru, but he didn't see anyone else standing near them.

"_What the hell is going on!? It surely wasn't the girl since it was a man's voice! And that dog guy's obviously not part of the Hyuga clan. So…could it have been the dog? No! I know there are some talking dogs here, but none of them know how to use the Gentle Fist techniques!"_

Suddenly, something leapt up into Genbu's face. Thankfully in his case, his Expanded Water Field kept this newcomer from really getting into his face. Unfortunately, Genbu recognized this new white-eyed fighter.

"Crap! You're that other Hyuga member!" Genbu exclaimed in surprise.

"Neji Hyuga, personal guardian of both Lady Hinata and Lord Naruto! I'll make sure that you don't do a thing to them!" Neji stated as he activated his Byakugan.

"Gentle Fist! Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms!"

"128!? You're joking!!!"

Genbu really wasn't expecting that. Then he remembered something. He wasn't using the full power of his Water Field. With this new idea in mind, he made one last hand sign. Actually, he made 18 quick ones.

"Water Style! Ultimate Water Field jutsu!"

His Water Field once again doubled in size and increased its defensive power to the maximum. This didn't stop Neji from unleashing the 128 Palms onto the blue-hair man.

"2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms!"

He did those strikes so fast that it didn't look like he did anything. But the Water Field obviously knew he did something since the chakra it was holding had increased.

"16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!"

Now it looked bad for Genbu. Once again, the Water Field grew unstable. This time, the instability was quite severe. The chakra inside started to shock him.

"No…please! Not again!" Genbu strained out as the chakra continued to shock him.

"Now to end this! 128 Palms!"

In a flurry of quick jabs, beams of light shot out from the Water Field. The field had hit its limit. It was going to explode.

"DAMN YOU, HYUGAS!" Genbu screamed out as the Water Field explode with massive force.

The explosion cleared off almost half of the north side of the village. Luckily, the barrier surrounding the northern side of the village sealed the explosion, so the rest of the village didn't suffer any damage. As the smoke cleared, Genbu was unconscious. He was burnt and smoking just like last time. Neji walked over to him and checked his pulse.

"He's alive. He's very lucky to have survived this ordeal a second time," he said as he got back up and went over to check his friends.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?"

"Neji, you don't have to be so formal," Hinata told him.

"I have to. You are the head of our clan. As such, I must treat you with respect whether you want me to or not," Neji informed her.

"Yeah, yeah, respect and all that noise. I'm just glad you came when you did, Neji," Kiba said as he tried to stand up.

"If you had shown up a little later than you did, we would've been killed. We each pulled off one move, but Genbu was all over the place with his attacks. Our best attacks…and they did absolutely nothing to him!" Kiba snarled, then he fell down, but was helped back up by Akamaru.

"Yes, I did see how he stood up to the 64 Palms, that's why I skipped to the 128 Palms. The only reason why I was able to beat him was because his Water Field was so full of chakra from Hinata's earlier attack," Neji explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Kiba asked.

"I think he meant that if the 128 Palms wasn't enough to overwhelm the Water Field, then he wouldn't have been able to defeat Genbu, right?" Hinata spoke out.

"Yes. I was already low on chakra due to Seiryu's Lightning Bolt jutsu earlier. So I used the rest of my chakra with that attack. I would've been defenseless if Genbu withstood it," Neji replied, then started to slouch a bit.

"Speak of which, how did you recover so fast?" Kiba asked them man.

"I didn't. When I felt that Lady Hinata was in trouble, I escaped from my room and rushed here as quickly as I could. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room now,"

Neji fell back and right into Kiba's arms. He truly was at his limit. Kiba smiled as he was thankful for Neji's actions.

"You earned it, Neji. We need some treatment as well," Hinata said as she stroked his hair.

Suddenly, the rain clouds cleared and the blue barrier around that side of the village had disappeared. It was enough to help signal that Genbu had been beaten. But now, three more shinobi even stronger than Genbu still remain. Can they beat them or will this day belong to the Rogue Saints?


End file.
